Elk
Nobelese Oblige Is usually quiet around people he doesn't know, but enjoys the opportunity to speak. Has been known to have words of wisdom. People who he regularly chats with include Blackcat, L, Lia, ♥GRELL♥, and any others who will listen to him rant. L likes to cling to him. Likes to stir things up by doing things such as... feeding L sugar. Is currently reading the Durarara!! light novel. Tries his hardest to fit in, but has trouble at times. Hates trying to talk over people, and instead will usually resort to going off and lurking in the corner. Has a loathing for trolls, but at the same time has sympathy for them, because he is a troll at heart. When people say trolls will be kicked, can be seen saying things such as *trolls* or IMATROLL! Also, when asked for people who are alive so people can find who's there or not to kick lurkers and ghosts, often will say things like *dead* or Kill me! Zombie Elk: Was recently resurected by sugar, in which L cured his zombification with. It has happened a total of two times. Adventures in Crossdressing: Was recently seen dressing as a woman, and was then stripped down, because he was wearing blackcat's dress. People had started yelling at him for corrupting Chibi!Iza and filling his head with confusion. Elks Wall: Has rebuilt one of the walls that L tore down in a rampage, and painted it red, attached a hammock and put a mini-fridge underneath. Silence! Elk will always remember the day that he saw "Silence, L is tired" in chat! Anime: Is a big anime fan, and can rant for hours at a time. Favourite anime is currently Soul Eater. The list of watched anime includes: .hack, Air, Baccano!, Bamboo Blade, Beck, Beserk, Beyblade, Black Butler, Black Cat, Black Lagoon, Bleach, Bubblegum Crisis, Burst Angel, Cardcaptors, Case Closed, Chobits, Clannad, Claymore, Code Gaess, Cowboy Bebop, Darker than Black, Desert Punk, Disgaea, Every Dragonball series (all episodes and most movies), Durarara!!, Eden of the East, Elfen Lied, Eureka Seven, Excel Saga, Fate/Stay Night, FLCL, Fruits Basket, Full Metal Alchemist, Full Metal Panic, Galaxy Railways, Gantz, Generator Gawl, Genshiken, Ghost in the Shell, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Gunslinger Girl, Hellsing, InuYasha, K-ON, Kanon, Love Hina, Medabots, Monster Rancher, Naruto, Negima!, Noein, Noir, One Piece, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Record of Lodoss War, Romeo X Juliet, S-Cry-Ed, Sailor Moon, Samurai 7, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Samurai Champloo, Shaman King, Shuffle!, Slayers, Sorcerer Hunters, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzuyama, Trigun, Trinity Blood, Witch Hunter Robin, Yu-Gi-Oh, Zatch Bell, and Zoids. Edit: Added Genshiken to the list. Other selfs: Alter egos include Carrot Glace, the womanizing super hunk. He can smell a pretty girl from 9 miles away, and often will ask them on a date, only to be shot down, and then beaten down. Elk can also be seen logging in as Elk-san if he has just recently ghosted. Has also been seen arguing with himself, as both him and Elk-san have been online at the same time before. Elk-san trolled Elk's room and was then removed quickly. Leave a message: Feel free to leave a comment: ELKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~ *glomples* - L (in Spaz-Mode) Yo Elk~ Am I supposed to say something here...? Oh well. *waves and disappears into internet nothing-ness again* I really need to make a page for myself some time soon...*is way too lazy for that though* - Ace London bridge is falling down~~ falling down, falling down ~London bridge is falling down~My fair lady~ --Chibi!Iza (thanks for kaachan's dress!) ELK! haha I thought you were a girl too... but nonetheless HAI <3 and feeding L and making her high is very bad ;D very bad indeed~ -SENNA. ELLLLKKK i still need to stab u for giving iza my dress!!! - love backcat *sharpens knife* GIVING ME SUGAR IS NOT THAT BAD I SWEAR. YOU BELIEVE ME, RIGHT, ELKY? :D RIGHT?! - L Category:Users